The Joker
The Joker is Batman's greatest enemy. He serves as the main antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum and as the secondary antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. Biography The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. Attributes: *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death ''Batman: Arkham Origins Before Christmas Eve Joker broke into Roman Sionis' safehouse and assaulted Tiffany Ambrose and hung her on a chandelure. Black Mask sends in a decoy who Joker instantly kills while trying to take the clown down by surprise but clown was able to counter Black Mask's stradegy and subdues him with beatings. After setting the fire in the room, he for unknown reason kills Roman's girlfriend by forcing him to pull the trigger on her and then kidnaps him and gets most of his men to obey him by intimadating them with a quarter of mobsters he killed who wouldn't take order from him. After that he spent days impersonating Black Mask, mimicing his voice, and started making arrangements for his schemes and got Black Mask's mobsters to hire the Eight Assassins to kill Batman on Christmas Eve for $50,000,000. Then he has Killer Croc and many mobsters assisst him on the attack on Blackgate Penitentiary killing lots of guards, breaking out prisoners and killing the corrupt Commissioner Loeb before escaping in a helicopter on the Watchtower. Later After Batman learned about the Joker killing Black Mask's girlfriend, he Batman: Assault on Arkham While Batman was searching the city for a dirty bomb after interrogating The Riddler, the Joker was in his cell in Arkham Asylum. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman arrived at Arkham in the Batmobile, taking the Joker to the Intensive Care Facility. The Joker remained in high spirits, pleased that he was back in Arkham. He was strapped to a prisoner movement trolly and wheeled through Intensive Care by a variety of guards, including Frank Boles, with Batman following close by (Batman sensed that something was amiss, so he intended to follow the Joker in case Joker intended to do something within Arkham Asylum). The Joker commented on all the brand new security at Arkham and how it was rather funny that a fire at Blackgate Penitentiary sent over a hundred of his goons to Arkham, with Boles angrily remarking that he thought Joker was to keep quiet. During the escort, the Joker made shrewd remarks to many of the Arkham Staff including Warden Quincy Sharp, Officer Aaron Cash and Dr. Penelope Young before being taken down the elevator. During the elevator journey, a blackout occurred causing the Joker to laugh hysterically before having his neck clutched by Batman as the lights turned back on. As the Joker was moved into the lobby area, he was unstrapped and escorted by a guard and medical assistant while Batman and Commisioner James Gordon looked on. Unbeknown to all but Joker, Harley Quinn was already in the security control room, waiting. Joker soon took the opportunity to break free as Harley's signal. Pretending to stumble and trip, the Joker bashed his guard in the face with the back of his head as the guard demanded him to get up. He then used his handcuffs to strangle the guard, forcing the doctor to unhook the Joker to save the guard. Joker strangled the guard to death before the doctor could save him, and when his cuffs were finally off, kicked the doctor down, killing him as well. The Joker then coldly said to the dead guard "The choke's on you!", imitated a playful laugh, and pointed at the security door with a "Ta-da!". He looked up at the security camera and told Harley he was home. She then let him in by opening up the adjacent electrical doorway, allowing the Joker to access the cell controls. He ran behind the energy screen just as Batman managed to break through the viewing window and into the room. He taunted the Dark Knight for springing his trap and released his followers from Blackgate out of their cells, saying "Now let's get this party started!". As Batman battled the thugs, Joker said over the monitor system that he was originally going to kill everyone in the room and watch cartoons, but decided to take a captive audience instead. After Batman defeated a round of thugs, the Joker left the room and made his way to the patient transfer unit. Batman told Gordon he would find them a way out, but Joker told Batman not to make promises he couldn't keep, as he was in control of the asylum and therefore where Batman was able to go. As Batman told Joker he wouldn't let him run, Joker cut off his "hero speak" and goaded him to just pursue him. Batman followed Joker's trail of smiles and arrows drawn by spray paint and dead bodies and found Joker. The Joker opened up a large patient transfer cell, releasing a Venom Henchman. The monster attacked Batman before dying of biological causes, much to the Joker's annoyance, who murmured "Note to self: Need stronger test subjects!". As a result, the Joker allowed Batman one free shot at him, which would cause him to fall to his death and end the madness. Batman drew a Batarang, but hesitated and was unable to willingly kill his enemy, causing the Joker laugh at him and say that he was becoming "too predictable". He escaped via the patient transfer system and told Batman that he was organizing a "party" with the villains all over Arkham. Whilst Batman tried to get the transfer unit working again, the Joker appeared on a monitor showing Batman an image of a treacherous Frank Boles knocking out Gordon and taking him hostage, ready to kill him. Batman attempted to track down Gordon anyway, by detecting the alcohol Boles left in the air. Along the way, Joker left traps with Joker Venom as well as many gag chattering teeth. The Joker soon caught onto the Batman's attempt and as a result had Boles killed, no longer needing him. The Joker took control of Arkham's intercom system, telling his goons to destroy the Batmobile as he took over the West side of Arkham Island. His next target was the Medical Facility where he ordered his goons to round up all the doctors in the area, most importantly Penelope Young, who he needed the Titan formula from. To the Joker's annoyance, Batman defeated his goons and rescued the captive doctors. The Joker drew up a 'party list' which contained the individuals who would help take care of Batman. He enlisted the help of the The Scarecrow, who proceeded to attack Batman in the Medical Facility. After escaping Scarecrow's Fear Toxin hallucination, Batman made his way to Gordon, who was conveniently placed near Bane's holding cell. After Batman rescued Gordon from Harley, the Joker pumped a large amount of Titan into Bane, causing a fight with him and Batman. Joker was disappointed with Bane's inability to kill Batman, so he ordered his goons to assist him, though Batman defeated them all. The Joker's next order of business was to search Arkham Mansion for Dr. Young's formula, and Dr. Young herself, who had gone looking for said formula. After finding Victor Zsasz in the Botanical Gardens, the Joker enlisted his help to deal with Dr. Young. Zsasz held Young by a knife in Warden Sharp's office and threatened to kill her if he saw Batman approaching. Joker told Zsasz to just kill her, as she was useless to him since he had already gotten both Venom and Titan. Batman incapacitated Zsasz and rescued the doctor, though an explosion set by Joker in the Warden's safe killed Young anyway. Harley then entered and had her thugs prepare Batman for the 'party'. He defeated them and followed Harley, rescuing Sharp by tracking his DNA. Harley was shown releasing Poison Ivy from her cell, despite Ivy not being on the 'party list', much to Joker's apparent pleasure. He then unleashed the more violent, insane inmates all over the island. Batman went after Harley, who sent her thugs after Batman again, though he managed to defeat them all. Harley's failure prompted Joker to remove her from the 'party list', and Batman defeated and locked her up, using her DNA traces from around the island to track Joker to the gardens, where the villain unsuccessfully tried to slow Batman down after killing an Arkham guard, Thomas Armbruster. He demonstrated the successful Titan strain he had managed to create by injecting two of his thugs and having them attack Batman before escaping. Batman defeated the monsters and pursued Joker, who revealed over the intercom that he had teamed up with Poison Ivy and injected her with Titan, causing her to become far more powerful and take control of the island surface with her evolved plants. Batman defeated Scarecrow and Killer Croc down in the sewers and successfully harvested the spores needed to make an antidote for the Titan injection in Croc's lair. Batman then went down further into the sewers and found that Joker was trying to pump Titan polutants into Gotham, telling his men to stop Batman from preventing this in a threatening, serious manner. After Batman shut off the pumps, Joker sent a Titan monster as a token of his displeasure. Batman defeated the monster and escaped the sewers. Driven by more power hunger, Ivy betrayed Joker and swore to go after him once Batman was killed. Joker assured her that he would be prepared for her with an army of Titan monsters, saying the she could "bring the wine" and he would "make the salad". Batman managed to defeat Ivy in the gardens. With all of the enemies on Joker's 'party list' defeated, Joker had his men set off several fire works directing Batman, the 'guest of honor', to the 'party' at the Visitor Center by the Cell Block. Rather than fight Batman, upon his arrival and confirmation of being on the 'guest list', the goons acted friendly, cheered him and allowed him safe passage (an acheivement is available for attacking and defeating these goons). Batman found a bomb planted by Joker in the visitor center and upon its explosion, discovered the Joker's lair, a throne room atop various plastic toys from which he had been broadcasting to the island. Joker was holding Scarface the puppet and taking out his frustration on him by having a fictional argument before throwing him away. He then berates Batman, "You had to spoil everything. Beating up Bane, feeding Scarcrow to Croc, slapping around Harley, my hobby by the way! And ruining all my precious venom plants." The villain then dispatched two Titan fuelled security guards at Batman, who defeated them. Joker then revealed that he had recaptured Gordon before he could escape back to Gotham. Firing a Titan-tipped dart at Gordon, Joker was overjoyed when Batman took the shot himself. However, he was angered when Batman resisted and fought off Joker's attempts to make him give in. Enraged that Batman would never allow him this final truimph, Joker shot himself with one of his Titan darts, claiming he had little more to live for. He quickly awoke and mutated into the most horrific Titan monster of all (possibly being his backup plan the whole time), while still retaining his intellectual faculties. With his newfound power, Joker then directed the circling Gotham News helicopters and Jack Ryder to the rooftops of Arkham so that they could watch his final fight with Batman. Strapping Gordon to an electric chair above a makeshift fighting arena (making him the "special guest referee"), the mutated Joker goaded Batman to give into his injection, as it was the only way they could be on even fighting terms. "You know you want to." Batman refused and used the only antidote injection on himself, which the Joker found hysterical. "But you still ruined my night, and for that, I'll paint Gotham with your blood!" The two, with assistance from Joker's henchmen, then fought a brutal battle, with Batman knocking Joker into the electrical generator used to torture Gordon. The Joker got up from the attack and said he could take anything Batman threw at him, and asked if the Dark Knight was ready for the next round. Spraying Explosive Gel onto his glove, Batman declared that he would never let Joker win and would always be prepared for his tactics. Enraged, Joker prepared to kill his relentless nemesis as Batman charged him. The gel on Batman's fist then detonated as he struck his opponent, finally incapitating the most dangerous Titan subject of them all. Following the Joker's defeat, the GCPD then retook control of Arkham Island, recapturing the escaped inmates and watching over the Titan-powered henchmen as they returned to normal. The Joker's transformation back to his "normal" self was quite painful compared to others, culminating with the severe injuries he received in his battle with Batman. He was taken to his cell by several police officers and surviving Arkham security personnel, his plans having ultimately failed. While locked up and recovering from Titan's effects, Joker was left humiliated, angry, and thirsty for revenge. While he planned his next move, the Joker began to notice his body was not healing well after being injected with Titan and began to fear that his defeat at Batman's hands may have cost him more than just being locked up again. ''Batman: Arkham City'' With Joker regarded as one of the most violent and historic criminals of all time, it wasn't long before Hugo Strange has him brought into his office in order to study and understand him, seeing Joker as the ultimate challenge for his psychological tactics. After having Joker brought in to start taped interview sessions, Hugo Strange reminds the Clown Prince of Crime that his remaining time left before his impending death is short, something even Joker admitted. Strange then offered to make a deal with the villain; if Joker allowed the doctor to study him, Strange would make Joker's last days more 'comfortable' in return, starting their alliance. Throughout his alliance with Strange, Joker has the mad doctor round up dozens of medical doctors and physicians for him to help cure his illness. Regardless of how many doctors Strange abducts and brings into Arkham City, Joker seems more concerned and happy with torturing, mutilating, and murdering them rather than developing a cure. Unknown to Strange however, Joker has been using the doctors to drain large quantities of his poisoned blood and ship it off to emergency rooms all over Gotham City, infecting thousands of people with his illness. In return, Joker would tell Strange what it is that drove him over the edge of sanity, though all the stories he tells are nothing more than mere fabrications to hide the truth about his condition, which Strange later concludes after reading a dozen different origin stories Joker has told over the years. While Strange believed he knew everything the Joker could be planning, the Clown Prince of Crime shocked him when he revealed that he knew everything about Strange, including his experiments, his control over Quincy Sharp, and his insidious plans for Arkham City, threatening Strange that he would have all this information leaked to the authorities and public if he doesn't stop trying to uncover his past. Using his knowledge of this information further to blackmail Strange, Joker was able to obtain weapons from him (though Strange had his own designs for this course of action) and gain inside information on the occurrences within Arkham City. Joker eventually finds out that Strange had Mr. Freeze brought into Arkham City and is having him prepare countless medical drugs, chemicals, and serums for his plans by holding his wife, Nora Fries, hostage. Wanting Freeze's genius for himself to develop a cure, Joker has Strange bring Nora to him to use as collateral to make Freeze develop a cure. Leaving Nora in one of his warehouses and at the mercy of his henchmen, many of whom wish to unfreeze and rape her, Joker blackmailed Freeze to develop a cure, threatening to murder Nora if he fails to do so, though Joker planned to kill her regardless if Freeze succeeded or not. However, Strange, fearing Joker's potential to ruin his plans, forms a pack with Penguin and helps him capture Freeze, lock him up in his Museum, and gain control of his weapons. Strange would still remain in contact with Joker, who was initially unaware of this betrayal, and continue to supply him with weapons as part of his plans to initiate Protocol 10, a military operation that Strange believes will make him famous and serve as a monument to Batman's failure and defeat. By the time Arkham City officially opens, Joker has turned the Sionis Steel Mill into a complete slaughter house, having murdered hundreds, including other inmates, political prisoners, and doctors alike, within the torturous confines of the mill. Having built up a huge army of over a thousand men, a large portion of the city under his complete control, and even creating vast amounts of the Titan chemicals to serve as an asset to his army, Joker was easily one of the most powerful figures in Arkham City, though Penguin was a worthy rival and Two-Face was on the move to becoming a major powerhouse as well. Each and every day, the war for control over Arkham City would escalate and become more chaotic and violent as Joker relished in the mass amounts of chaos, destruction, torture, murder, and mutilation he brought to the streets. In love with the very madness he creates, Joker is not concerned in the slightest about his opponents in the turf wars as he has already begun to lay the foundations of his megalomaniac plans and implement his numerous trump cards that only he and a select few know about. Before long, Joker would obtain everything he needed to conquer Arkham City and find the means to obtain complete power and control to destroy Gotham. By the time Bruce Wayne is abducted and brought into Arkham City under Hugo Strange's orders, Joker's crew have seized control of the Arkham City Medical Facility, built inside the Gotham Cathedral, and have captured all the medical staff in order to claim all the chemicals and drugs for themselves. With Harley leading the operation, Joker's thugs also abduct a doctor, Stacy Baker, who previously diagnosed Joker, under his orders to bring her to him for an update on his condition. Knowing that Two-Face is stationed in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse near the cathedral, planning to execute Catwoman to showcase his might, Joker also intends to ambush the operation to spoil Two-Face's plans, kill Catwoman himself, and grab Batman's attention. As Batman infiltrates the courthouse, defeats Two-Face's men, rescues Catwoman, and strings Two-Face upside down over a pit of acid, Joker sees his opportunity to implement a surprise attack. Using a remote controlled sniper rifle that Harley set up in the cathedral tower, Joker attempts to assassinate Catwoman, though his primary motive was simply to coax Batman into tracking him down as part of an elaborate trap. Batman pulls Catwoman out of the way of the sniper bullet and infiltrates the Cathedral, where he encounters Harley Quinn and a handful of Joker's followers. Batman is unable to apprehend Harley without Joker's men hurting anyone and is forced to let her escape in an ice cream truck parked outside with Stacy in tow. Despite this, Batman eventually subdues all of Joker's men, rescues the medical staff, and ascends into the bell tower, where the location of the sniper rifle's bullet was triangulated to by Batman's detective skills and forensics. Once there however, Batman finds no sign of Joker aside from televisions broadcasting the crazed villain, and dozens of explosives and flammable chemicals rigged to blow. Batman escapes just in time as the bell tower is engulfed in the resulting explosion as Joker's trademark laughter echoes through the tower. However, Batman was able to scan the sniper's rifle control settings before the tower's destruction and was able to set up a signal tracker, which would lead him to Joker. Using the signal tracker, Batman is able to locate Joker in the Sionis Steel Mill. Once there, Batman learns that Joker has rallied dozens of his followers to watch Stacy's slow and painful demise, feeling bitter towards her for not being more helpful in developing a cure for his condition. As Joker's men prepare to murder her, Joker knows that Batman would soon arrive and needs a diversion to keep the hero occupied while he perfects the next phase of his plans and his trap for Batman. He then hands down the order to take Stacy to the smelting chamber to slowly torture her while he discusses his schemes with Harley. At the same time, Joker also begins sending groups of his men to find Mr. Freeze, who mysteriously disappeared, and to also enter Two-Face's territory and attack Dent's men in order to take advantage of his dwindling numbers. After making his way into the Smelting Chamber, Batman rescues Stacy, defeats all of Joker's bodyguards, and finally enters the office of the Clown Prince of Crime himself. When he enters the office, Batman finds Harley crying over a seemingly lifeless Joker in a wheelchair. However, this is all part of Joker's plans as he fakes his own death in order to divert Batman's attention, allowing the hero to become vulnerable to a surprise attack. Batman is soon gassed by Joker from behind (Batman believing that the Joker in the wheelchair was simply a dummy) and then beaten into unconsciousness by Harley with a bat, at which point Joker firmly ties Batman to a wheel chair, tapes a phone to his chest, and sticks a syringe in his throat to transfer his poisoned blood into Batman's body. With Batman now infected with the same disease as Joker, Joker insists that Batman follow his commands in order to get a cure for the disease from Mr. Freeze. Though Batman is willing to die if that means the end of the Joker, the villain reveals one of his trump cards; thousands of innocent people in Gotham are also infected with his blood. Revealing that poisoning Gotham City is a separate plot from Protocol 10, Joker rolls the wheelchair outside the window, telling the Dark Knight that he will keep in touch with the phone he taped to him. However, Joker plans to not only use Batman to obtain the cure but also as his greatest asset in the turf wars in Arkham City in order to defeat his rivals. Batman, realizing he has no choice but to find the cure to save Gotham once again, allows Joker to send him on several missions to obtain the cure. Meanwhile, a portion of Joker's crew have split up into two groups with one killing Penguin's crew outside the old GCPD building, where Freeze was previously stationed, and one moving into Two-Face's territory and massacring all of Dent's crew and rounding up any stragglers for information on where Freeze is currently. Keeping in contact with his longtime enemy through phone calls, Joker eventually sends Batman to rescue Mr. Freeze from Penguin, knowing that this will also topple Cobblepot's power in Arkham City and eliminate a major opponent in his control for Arkham City. Once Batman defeats Penguin's forces, saves Mr. Freeze, and puts Penguin out of commission, Joker immediately takes advantage of this new tide in the battle and has his men slaughter hundreds of Penguin's men and press gang any survivors into joining him. Using the sewers systems and tunnels that Joker's crew had made over the previous months, Joker's followers infiltrate Penguin's territory and begin claiming it for themselves. At the same time, Joker sends his men to retrieve the last shipment of weapons from Hugo Strange under the foundations of Wonder Tower, Hugo Strange's base of operations, which would contain the most devastating weaponry including missile launchers, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, automated assault rifles, mines, high frequency power generators, thermal trackers, and much more. With his increased firepower, Joker takes Arkham City by storm, conquering nearly the entire compound and leaving a trail of death and destruction in his wake. Almost every prisoner within Arkham City would be forced to join Joker's army, making Joker the ruling elite on the streets while Two-Face's men were being rounded up and tortured for information in the Steel Mill. However, Joker was still in desperate need of the cure and feared that perhaps Batman has actually failed or turned on him as he has not heard from him in hours. Taunting Batman through phone calls with dubious clues about what he is truly planning, Joker was relieved to learn Batman has found the means to develop the cure and has Freeze create enough for both of them. However, Freeze destroys one of vials of the cure and refuses to give Batman the remaining one, which he locked up in his safe, until he saves his wife from Joker. Batman, knowing how little time he has left, fights Freeze for the cure. Joker in the meantime, having planned to double-cross Batman the entire time, sends Harley to steal the cure (and to also murder several of his henchmen for failing to capture Freeze) while Batman and Mr. Freeze are fighting by cutting the wall open located behind the safe and pilfering the cure. In place of the cure, Harley leaves two Joker cards, with one being a faxed version and the other being a physical card, which are actually clues to what Joker's plans truly consisted of, to taunt Batman. Joker also orders Harley to steal some of Freeze's offensive equipment in order to increase his weaponry after successfully obtaining the cure. With Harley on her way to deliver the cure, Arkham City under his complete control, his increased weaponry, and Protocol 10 just under an hour away from commencement, Joker begins making his plans to blow the walls of Arkham City and form escape routes to lay a bloody siege on Gotham City and completely destroy it and wipe out all it's citizens. As all supplies, ammunition, and weapons are prepared and stored away for transportation, Joker motivates his army and prepares them for the massive attack on the city. With Batman having accomplished everything he was blackmailed to do, Joker is delighted to begin his cat and mouse game with his old enemy and friend anew. To renew his game with Batman, Joker makes an anonymous phone call to the Gotham Tonight Show to inform the staff there that Batman was in Arkham City in order to lure news reporter, Vicki Vale, to the city. Once Vale was in the perimeters of the city in her news chopper, Joker takes over her broadcast to taunt her and then fires a rocket at her chopper, causing her to crash land in Arkham City. With Vale's chopper destroyed and her pilot dead, Joker sends some of his men to kill the helpless reporter with sniper rifles, knowing that this will force Batman out into the open and serve as a diversion while Harley returns to the Steel Mill with the completed cure. Batman neutralizes the threat and rescues Vale, at which point Joker contacts him again, telling him that if he wants the cure, it will be waiting for him in the Steel Mill. With all the pieces in place, Joker is prepared to start the next phase of his plans and obtain the main objective of his schemes; finding the Lazarus Pit, which was hidden somewhere under Arkham City, to obtain immortality and absolute power and assume control over the League of Assassins. Batman eventually confronts Joker, who is staring into a mirror and appears perfectly healed, though his reflection curiously shows him still sick, at the top of the Steel Mill after rescuing Nora Fries from his henchmen and retrieving Freeze's stolen equipment. Eventually defeating Joker and dozens of his men, Batman is surprised when Tyger helicopters suddenly begin firing missiles at the Mill and all over Arkham City under Strange's orders, revealing that Protocol 10 is actually a security measure to wipe out the entire inmate population through missile attacks. TYGER continues raining down death and destruction onto the city, destroying the room and pinning Batman under the ruble. Joker, gleeful, prepares to carve a smile into his face when Talia al Ghul interrupts him, offering him immortality in return for Batman's life. When Batman warns Talia not to do so, Talia presents her sword to the Joker, who gladly accepts it and agrees to lead the league, planning on taking advantage of Talia's knowledge of the Lazarus Pit to finally locate it. Leaving Batman, hundreds of his own crew, and even Harley Quinn, at the mercy of Protocol 10, Joker is led to the very building that is directly located over the Lazarus Pit Chamber, the Monarch Theatre. Contacting his forces, Joker orders the rest of his vast army to take shelter in the tunnel systems that they have constructed over the months to wait for Protocol 10 to end and the rest of their adversaries slaughtered before emerging back onto the streets to start the final phase of his plans. While it seems that Talia betrayed Batman, she truly intends to lure the Joker aside and kill him while Batman tracks her down using one his trackers that Talia equipped on her person. Batman however knows that Talia is the one in danger and, true to his prediction, Joker easily outsmarts and overpowers her at the Theatre, holding her hostage to ensure that Batman arrives at the Theatre for their final performance. Joker finally prepares the last steps of his plans; setting up an arena for an incredible showdown with his old friend and eternal enemy. Turning the Monarch Theater into his own personnel arena, Joker rigs explosives all over the floors and walls, knowing that the key to immortality he so desperately craves was underneath his very feet. With Protocol 10 wiping out the rest of the competition, Joker counted on Batman to take down Strange and come to him for their final battle. Once the rest of Gotham's super-criminals were killed off in Protocol 10 and Strange was taken down by Batman, Joker would be able to take complete control of the entire criminal underworld and lead the whole inmate population of thousands of bloodthirsty and sadistic mass murderers, serial killers, and rapists to blow the walls of the prison and erupt onto the streets of Gotham in an orgy of bloodletting. With the League of Assassins under his complete control, the powers of immortality at his disposal, the most technologically advanced military grade weaponry known to man in his possession, and the sheer amount of numbers in his forces to command, Joker relished at all the death and destruction he could bring to Gotham and the world. After Batman stops Protocol 10, all TYGER forces are neutralized, Wonder Tower is destroyed, and Hugo Strange and Ra's al Ghul, the secret benefactor behind Strange's plans and operations, are killed. With everything in place, Joker has his men conquer what's left of Arkham City and patrol the streets as he takes control of the prison's monitor and communication systems to challenge Batman to a final showdown at the Monarch Theatre. Batman soon arrives, subdues all of Joker's crew, and enters the very Theater where his life as a crime fighter began to take root. With Talia at gunpoint, Joker demands the cure from Batman, confusing the hero as he believed Joker already had it and cured himself. In the confusion, Talia grabs the sword she presented to Joker and runs him through with it, seemingly killing The Joker once and for all. As Talia reveals she stole the cure from Harley Quinn before she could deliver it to Joker, Batman looks at his hated enemy, believing that his death was an unnecessary casualty and tells Talia that there is always an alternative tactic to defeating an enemy. Talia defends her course of action to Batman by stating that it was a necessary one in order to save him and comforts the hero, assuring him that the long night of chaos and destruction instilled by the Joker, Hugo Strange, and her father, was finally over. However, realizing that it's never simple with the Joker, Batman begins to rethink all the strange occurrences throughout the night; a seemingly dead Joker dummy in a wheelchair, the two versions of the Joker card left in place of the cure, and a healthy Joker looking into a mirror that reflected a sickly Joker. Connecting them all together, Batman realizes the truth: there was always two Jokers. Surmising that since Joker never received his cure, Batman immediately concludes that the healed Joker was not the real one and turns to Talia just as he heard a gun cocking in the distance. Batman, screaming out to Talia in vain, is too late to warn her and watches in pain as she is shot fatally in the back. Falling into the arms of her beloved, Talia apologizes to Batman for her carelessness with her last breath and dies as the insane laughter of the one, true Joker reveals himself in front of the movie projector holding the gun he shot Talia with. Still sick and nearing death, Joker aims his gun at Batman next, demanding for Batman to hand over "his cure". The healthy Joker reveals himself to be Clayface, having been smuggled into Arkham City under Joker's orders to take up the spotlight and divert attention from his true plans; Clayface agreed to assist Joker for the chance to play the role of a lifetime and then take on Batman's persona after killing him. Clayface grabs the cure before Batman can, absorbs it into his body, and starts an incredible battle with the Dark Knight, using all his abilities to the fullest of their potential. However, Batman is able to use freeze bombs that were made and given to him by Mr. Freeze to stop Clayface in his tracks. After Batman freeze's Clayface and cuts him into pieces with Talia's sword, the Joker, after making a tasteless joke about Talia al Ghul's death, detonates the bombs on the floor for a "change of scenery." As the floor explodes, Batman and Clayface are violently thrown down into the Lazarus Chamber, where their brutal fight continues. Batman, still wielding Talia's sword, is able to freeze Clayface once again, enters his body, retrieves the cure, and cuts Clayface clean open, incapacitating the monster once and for all. Batman, having retrieved the cure finally, drinks it and cures himself of the Titan disease, also keeping half to cure Joker and the rest of Gotham. Joker, unshaken by Clayface's defeat, prepares to jump into the Lazarus Pit to claim immortality once and for all and become the new leader of the League of Assassins. However, much to Joker's dismay, Batman throws the sword into the main generator, causing it to falter and knocking what's left of Clayface into the Pit. The controls and remaining generators go critical as a result as Clayface's body matter contaminates the chemicals of the pit, resulting in an explosion that completely destroys the pit and most of the room. With his plans ultimately ruined, Joker demands his last hope from Batman, taunting him that despite all the death and destruction he caused in just a single night, Batman will still save him. Batman voices his hatred of the Joker and his temptation to refuse him the cure and let him die, knowing that he will only continue to break out and kill if left alive and locked up. Laughing at the absurdity of their never ending battle, Joker stabs Batman in the arm, causing him to drop the vial, which shatters onto the floor. Joker screams in horror as Batman throws him to the ground and tries in vain to drink the cure from the floor. Accepting that he will ultimately die, Joker asks Batman if he is happy now and calmly sits on the ground. As the Joker's health begins to reach its ultimate low, Batman reflects on the irony and humor in that Joker was actually correct; despite his crimes, Batman would have still saved him. The Joker agrees with Batman and also finds the situation genuinely funny, laughing and coughing soundly in his final moments before he finally succumbs to his Titan poisoning, dying with a smile on his face. Pitying his long time nemesis, Batman grimly picks up and carries Joker's corpse out of the Monarch Theater; as the doors open, Joker's gang is outside chanting his name, expecting to see their leader triumphantly striding out and having defeated Batman once and for all. They all go completely silent when they see The Dark Knight carrying The Clown Prince of Crime motionless in his arms. Among the gang outside the theater is Harley Quinn, who gasps and falls to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as she sees The Joker's limp body being carried away by Batman. Batman finally carries Joker's corpse through the main gate of Arkham City and into Gotham City, where the GCPD have gathered in preparation to retake the area from the rampaging criminals. He places The Joker's body on the GCPD patrol car of Commissioner Gordon, who is also shocked to see Batman's greatest nemesis dead and repeatedly asks him what happened, only to be met with silence. After years of death, misery, and tragedy, The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, and Batman's greatest threat and arch-nemesis was gone at long last, though the impact of his death would undoubtedly affect thousands of people and many of his followers, especially Harley, will see to it that his legacy will continue to live on. Henchmen *Harley Quinn (girlfriend, wife, second in command) *Clayface (body double, partner) *The Joker's Crew (Arkham City Henchmen) *Blackgate Prisoners (Army of Arkham Asylum) *Victor Zsasz (Hired help) *Frank Boles (hired help) *Razor *Rourke and Dagget *Buffoon *Dom and Harry *Mickey *Dax *The Scarecrow (hired help) *Marky *Jimmy Briggs *Jimmy Briggs' Friend *Baille's Friend *Mister Hammer (Mercenary) *Johnny K Known Facts *Likes killing people so much that he refuses to stop *Doesn't take no for an answer *Doesn't like questions Known Victims *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *Black Mask Decoy *Tiffany Ambrose *Electrocutioner *Razor *Dr. Penelope Young *Talia al' Ghul * * * * * * * * Gallery Voice Actors Joker is voiced by Troy Baker in Arkham Origins and by Mark Hamill in Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Deceased